Chronicle of Heroes
by MarioBrothers2222
Summary: Its a war of the Nintendo dimensions, and the Melee team is in the middle! Who will win, Good or evil? A MUST READ! From the writer of the popular JURASSIC PARK IV: SSB
1. A NEW WAR

****

PROLOUGE 

__

Two Beings of Power

Long ago there were two beings of power. The first was a teenager with spiked gold hair in light blue clothes and a long white robe. He was the Archangel Colra. Colra wielded a sword of pure white color, called the Kings Sword. With it he watched over all dimensions. The second was the Demon Izmal. This one also looked like a teen, but he had a black moptop hairstyle, and piercing black eyes. He wore a black robe and wielded the black bastard sword. Izmal was in charge of the underworld's army. Izmal always envied Colra and wanted more power. One faithful day a war began. Colra and Izmal with huge armies rushed into battle and fought. Both armies were destroyed and they destroyed all the life on the planet in the process. All that remained was Colra and Izmal. The two beings fought and it came out a duel when both tried to seal each other away. They both were sealed away. The planet began to rebuild it self. 

**__**

Legend of the roses

Colra and Izmal both had a supply of roses. These roses were used to alter the souls of mortals to become their warriors. Izmal possessed the Black Rose. Whomever ate this rose became a knight of Izmal and gained unimaginable power. But, They also became Pure Evil and became Izmal's servant for all eternity. Colra on the other hand possessed the White Rose. The white rose pureed the soul of whomever ate it. It made the consumer Pure Good, and a warrior of the heavens. It also gave power but while not as much as the black rose it gave the other requirements a warrior needs that the black rose lacked.

__

Now that I have revealed what is needed on with the story….

****

CHAPTER 1: A NEW WAR

Link drew his sword and panted. He glared at the Master Hand and charged ramming the sword into the middle finger.

****

Master Hand: EURRRAAAAGGRRR!

The Master Hand suddenly exploded and began to fly back, but on its way… tore the back round like a piece of paper. 

****

Master Hand: My leader…will have his…revenge!

The master hand faded away as a purple swirl opened where the sky had ripped. Little beams of light began to spew out of it and one landed right in front of Link and exploded. When the explosion stopped Link gasped… another him! This one had a black tunic on.

****

Dark Link: So we finally meet!

****

Link: Who are you?!

****

Dark Link: I am you from a parallel dimension. In mine, The Master Hand won the Super Smash Brothers Melee tournament and unleashed his leader. I pledged myself and consumed of the Black Rose. 

****

Link: You ate a rose?! Nasty!

****

Dark Link: Shut Up fool. Those beams of light are The Melee fighters from other dimensions. We are all loyal to our master. Now I must go unleash Lord Izmal to destroy this world. 

****

Link: Destroy?!

****

Dark link: I'd get off this platform If I were you. I'd get off before it blows up with you on it!

****

Link: Blows up?!?!

Dark Link jumped off over the platform and vanished in a flash. Link looked left to right and then plunged off too, just as the platform exploded in a ball of fire. Link plummeted out of sight. 

__

***Mushroom Kingdom II stage***

Bowser growled and stared at his opponent. It was him with a red shell. This bowser was a lot more powerful though. 

****

Red Bowser: Prepare to be eliminated fool.

Bowser roared and began to breath fire. The red bowser leapt up and body slammed onto Bowser. Bowser snarled and sunk his teeth into Red Bowser. Red Bowser roared and began to dig his claws into Bowser. Then Red Bowser pulled bowser up and heaved him into the air, kicking him hard sending him plummeting off a cliff. Bowser roared as the ground rushed up on him and he crashed into it, and all went black. 

Red Bowser grinned as he saw Bowser die. Dark Link suddenly appeared in front of Red Bowser.

****

Dark Link: Good Job

****

Red Bowser: General Link!

****

Dark Link: These dimension fools haven't awoken Colra so they are weak. Anyway I found were Izmal's jar is. 

****

Red Bowser: Really? How?!

****

Dark Link: I battered it out of Zelda before I murdered her. 

****

Red Bowser: Heh. So were is it?

****

Dark Link: They hid it deep in the Hyrule Underground Maze.

****

Red Bowser: Shall I call the others?

****

Dark Link: Nah. They only have ReDeads, LikeLikes, Ocktorks, and Link Clones guarding it. You and Me can handle it.

****

Red Bowser: Is there anyway this dimension can find about Colra? 

****

Dark Link: Only if someone who knows where it is tells them. And The only one is Zelda. 

Red Bowser and Dark Link laughed and then ran off into the woods.

__

*** Hyrule Temple Stage***

Zelda lay battered gasping for air. Link screamed as he landed with a smack on a pillar. He looked around and saw how battered the place was. He ran to Zelda.

  
**Zelda: **Link. The great war…. Is coming. You must… go to Termina. Inside the… Giant turtle…there is a jar. Inside the Jar is Colra.. You must smash the jar and…free him.

Zelda then gasped and died. 

****

Link: NO! Arg. That impostor will pay. I don't know what the hell she said but its off to Termina. 

__

***Termina Bay stage***

Link tapped on the turtle's shell. 

****

Link: Inside the turtle? How the hell do I get inside that.

  
Suddenly a capsule dropped. Link shrugged and opened it. A poisonous mushroom popped out and Link ate it. He felt his body tingle as he shrank to the size of a minnow.

****

Link: Hell of a lot good that did.

Suddenly Link saw the turtle staring at him.

****

Turtle: Yum.

The turtle opened its giant mouth and inhaled. The force of the suction pulled the screaming Link off his feet and hurtling through the air into the Turtle's mouth. The turtle shut its mouth and tossed its head back and swallowed, a lump rolling down its throat. The turtle rested again and let out a belch. 

__

***Hyrule Underground Maze***

Dark Link and Red Bowser laughed as they finished off the last Link clone. They continued forward and defeated a few ReDeads before coming to a black jar on a pedestal. Dark Link laughed and grabbed it, then hurled it onto the ground. A dark shadow loomed out of the cracks. The shadow formed a shape and became Izmal.

****

Izmal: I wondered when you'd get here. I've been watching. 

Izmal drew his sword and decapitated Red Bowser.

****

Dark Link: What was that for my lord.

****

Izmal: I had to let off some steam. Now, have they let Colra out?

****

Dark Link: Not Yet.

****

Izmal: Good! Come! A new war has begun!

TO BE CONTINUED….

Please R & R

Will do better next chapter, I was rushed. 

_Thanks to Greg smith for the Izmal and Colra characters_


	2. Warrior of Heaven

****

CHAPTER 2: Warrior of Heaven

__

*** In Luigi's Mansion***

Mario walked through the mansion quietly.

****

Mario: Luigi? Luiiiigiii! LUIGI!

Suddenly a door next to him opened, it was Luigi wearing black clothes.

****

Mario: I'm-a so glad I-a found-a you!

The Luigi pulled his fist back and punched Mario.

****

Mario: Wait-a a second. You are-a not-a Luigi!

Mario stood up and did a coin punch on Dark Luigi. Dark Luigi came back with a Fire punch and two green fire balls. Mario flung into a wall and opened his eyes as Dark Luigi ran at him wildly throwing punches. Mario dodged them and then did rapid punches on Dark Luigi. He then grabbed Dark Luigi's feet and swung him around, letting him go flying into a wall. Dark Luigi got up, his eyes glowing Red. Suddenly a door next to Mario opened.

****

Luigi: Mario? MARIO!

****

Mario: LUIGI LOOK-A OUT-A!

Dark Luigi elbowed Luigi right in the gut.

****

Luigi: Mum-a-me-a!

Mario growled and bashed Dark Luigi across the head. Luigi got up and they began to double team Dark Luigi. Then both flung a fireball and when they hit, they jumped into the air and landed on Dark Luigi's head.

****

Mario: Luigi, Let-a Go!

They turned down the hallway and ran, Dark Luigi following.

__

***Green Hill Zone***

The blue hedgehog ran speedily across the open green field. He heard the shouts from around here, but could they be true.

****

Sonic: SHADOW? Shadow! Are you here dude?

Sonic looked over at the nearest tree and saw Shadow up against it, still bloody and beaten from their encounter with the FinalHazard. 

****

Sonic: Shadow, are you OK?

****

Shadow: I'll Be fine.

That's when from out of no where a bright red ball smacked into Shadow. Sonic turned and saw the ball land and become… him! A red Sonic!

****

Red Sonic: I finally found you Sonic

****

Sonic: Quit copying my looks Jerk.

****

Red Sonic: This world is pathetic. I challenge you Sonic to a fight!

****

Sonic: A fight?!

Red Sonic leapt into the Air and homing attacked right into sonic. He then landed and did a spin dash. Sonic got up but was hit from behind. He turned to see a Red Shadow!

****

Red Shadow: Time to die Hedgehog

****

Sonic: Shitama I am out numbered.

  
Sonic took off and grabbed Shadow, then sped off as fast as he could. Red Shadow and Red Sonic followed right after them. Sonic came to a cliff's edge and leapt, landing right into a forest. He didn't spare a second and ran down a dirt path. He looked back and saw two red blurs land in the forest. Sonic cursed and sped up. He came to a pit filled with lava. On the other side was a brown temple. Sonic looked right and left then jumped in the air and homing attacked a tree. The tree fell and created a bridge. Sonic crossed then kicked it, sending it falling into the lava. He turned and ran into the temple. 

He entered to see a long hallway filled with cobwebs. On the wall nearest to him it read in ancient SUPERNINTENDO-NESE 'Temple of Colra'

****

Sonic: Colra? Who the hell is colra?

That's when Sonic hear the voices of the red freaks. He growled and dashed down the path, just barely dodging darts that shot out of the wall. 

__

*** Inside the Turtle***

Link landed on the turtle's tongue softly and gagged. He then felt himself being lifted up and he fell back and hear a loud GULP. He fell down the long throat and then landed with a SQUISH on a soft mound of flesh in the turtle's stomach. He looked around and saw pink flesh walls dripping of green slime as they moved with the turtle's breathing.

****

Link: Arg man this place STINKS.

Dead fish laid in green water all around him. Link took a step into the green water and screamed. It was stomach acid. His left boot had been burnt off. 

****

Link: That stuff will kill. Hmm so the jar is in here somewhere. But where.

Link noticed more mounds of pink flesh in the middle of the green liquid, like islands. Gathering up his speed link ran and leapt and landed softly on another mound.

****

Link: Ok but now where is that jar.

Link looked across the stomach and saw a white jar in a crystal floating in the acid.

****

Link: Ohh great. Just wonderful. 

__

***Jungle Japes Stage***

****

Donkey Kong: I am the leader of the bunch! You know me well!

****

Cranky: Shut the hell up. My crystal is glowing.

****

Diddy Kong: SICK!

****

Cranky: Not that crystal pervert! My necklace. It glows whenever a great evil being is on earth. You dangum youngins got no respect.

****

Donkey Kong: So what do we do

****

Cranky: Go find that pink powderpuff with the mallet and the green dinosaur, they can help.

__

*** Fox's Ship***

****

Falco: Where the hell is fox? We have detected enemy ships!

****

Slippy: He's watching Samus vomit from motion sickness

****

Falco: Yuck.

__

Hour later…

****

Fox: What was it you wanted Falco.

****

Falco: We have detected enemy ship. It looks like ours though.

****

Samus: And your point? 

****

Slippy: They must be clones

****

Fox: I'm receiving a message from mario. It says to get to Melee HQ right away. 

Suddenly the ship began to shake. They were under fire. 

__

*** Inside the Turtle***

Link used his sword and pushed the crystal towards him. He grabbed it out of the water and then saw there was no hard place to break it. Thats when he heard a gurgle and water came in filling the stomach. Link was then carried down a hole and saw light

(You don't wanna know where he just went)

After Link grew back to normal size he spent about eight hours in the ocean cleaning himself. Then he grabbed the crystal and smashed it against the laboratory. The crystal around the jar shattered. Link then used his sword and smashed the jar. A heavenly light exploded from the Jar. The being Colra appeared before Link.

****

Colra: Ah link. Welcome. Thanks for freeing me.

****

Link: Can you explain what is going on.

****

Colra: At your HQ, but first. Here eat this.

Colra handed Link a white rose and vanished. Link shrugged and ate the rose. He felt an odd tingle in his body and then looked at himself. His tunic was white!

__

***F-ZERO Race track***

Captain Falcon panted and glared at Izmal. He couldn't beat this guy. He had been trying for hours.

****

Izmal: So you give. Good because I'm HUNGRY

Izmal began to change and he became a giant 70 ft tall dragon. Captain Falcon gasped as Izmal Dragon opened its wide mouth and inhaled. Captain Falcon was pulled into the giant's mouth. Captain falcon saw the mouth close around him and blackness.

Izmal snickered and listened to Falcon's muffled protests in his mouth. Then with a loud GULP he swallowed Captain Falcon. Izmal laughed and became normal again and belched.

****

Izmal: That was good. It added more power.

****

Dark link: That was disgusting.

****

Izmal: Wanna join him?

****

Dark Link: NO!

****

Izmal: Good now. I must eat all of them. When I eat a warrior I gain their power. If I can eat enough I can beat Colra.

****

Dark link: Excellent!

TO BE CONTINUED

****

BLOOPERS

James Earl Jones: Hello I am James Earl Jones and Welcome to bloopers! I got my paycheck and doughnuts and gained 500 pounds. So now on to the bloopers!

****

BLOOPER #1: SONIC LAVA PIT

Sonic panted and looked left and right. He then did a homing attack on a tree and created a bridge. He began to walk on it when a loud CRACK was hear. The log collapsed and Sonic fell into the lava with Shadow.

****

Director: Aww crap. 

****

BLOOPER #2: Link

Link felt himself fall down the Turtle's throat. Then he landed…in the green liquid. Link was burnt to nothing

****

Director: OH MY GOD. Someone get Shigeru Miyamoto in here. We need him to make a new link.

****

Miyamoto: The one from GameCube Legend of Zelda?

****

Director: NO The melee one, not the cartoon one. 

****

BLOOPER #3: Captain Falcon and Samus

Falco: Wheres Samus

****

Fox: Good question! CUT! I can't find her.

They hear weird noises in the bathroom.

****

Falcon: SHES IN HERE

Everyone pukes.

****

James: Thats all for now! See ya!

****


	3. Return to Luigi's Mansion

****

Chapter 3: Return to Luigi's Mansion

__

*** Melee HQ***

Fox, Falco, Dr. Mario, Samus, Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Marth, Roy, Link, Ganondorf, Ness, Mr. Game & Watch, Ice Climbers, Mewtwo, and Young Link stood in a group around the archangel Colra. The Melee HQ was a room of electric blue color. The ceiling was covered in a space like look with stars. Computers and lights lined the walls. 

****

Colra: It seems Bowser and Captain Falcon have already felt the wrath of Izmal and his henchmen. 

****

Ganondorf: WHO THE HELL IS IZMAL?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHY THE HELL IS LINK DRESSED IN WHITE! I WANT SOME DAMN ANSWERS! WHY WAS I ATTACKED BY ANOTHER ME!

Colra gave a glare to Ganondorf that made everyone shut up.

****

Colra: Izmal is a demon, the lead demon in fact. For years he has dreamt of universal domination. I have prevented it. I am Colra, the heavenly archangel. Thanks to you I am free. Unfortunately Izmal's followers have freed him too. Now there will be a war of good and evil. The winner controls earth. I will tell you more later. Right now I have missions for all of you. Ness, Ganondorf, Roy, and Marth. There are two hedgehogs named Sonic and Shadow in trouble now. I will transport you to the temple they are in. You MUST find them. They are keys in this war like all of you. Mewtwo, Ice Climbers, Game and watch, Young Link, Peach, and Samus you must go to the jungle and find a bandicoot by the name of Crash. He too will help us. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dr. Mario, Falco, Kirby, Yoshi and Fox, You must go to the heaven temple and find a red stone. 

Colra merely snapped his fingers and all of the characters he named vanished. The remaining characters were Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and Link.

****

Colra: I have a special task for you five. When me and Izmal were sealed, the gods stored our swords in a building that game buffs around the world have now started to call Luigi's Mansion.

****

Luigi: What?! Mum-a-me-a!

****

Mario: I thought-a that-a place was an illusion!

****

Colra: Well it is not. You were fooled. My task is for you to get my sword. If I get it I can become more powerful, without it Izmal will beat me. He has undoubtedly sent his own henchmen after his sword. Now GO!

Colra snapped his fingers and the group vanished. 

__

*** Luigi's Mansion***

Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and Link appeared in the lobby of Luigi's Mansion. They all had vacuum packs! 

****

Luigi: I need-a to-a make-a call.

****

Link: Who ya gonna call?

****

ALL: GHOSTBUSTERS!

****

Link: Why'd we do that?

****

Mario: I don't-a know-a!

****

Waluigi: We-a better continue on-a!

The group walked up the stares humming the Luigi's Mansion song they play throughout the game. 

****

Mario: Is it-a required for-a us to-a hum?

****

Link: I don't know is it required for Italian plumbers to have weird accents?

****

Mario: Shut-a up-a Fairy boy-a! Let-a go!

They hurried through the main corridor into the room of paintings. Luigi went to the door and turned it. Locked.

Suddenly a large ghost in the shape of bowser appeared. Link screamed and slashed his sword, but saw the sword went right through it. Everyone growled and turned on their Vacuums. The bowser ghost screamed and flung itself back and forth. After a while it transformed into a large red ghost, no longer bowser shaped. The ghost screamed and split into five and the five small ghosts went into the vacuums. A treasure chest dropped and Luigi went to it and opened it. He pulled out the key and showed it to everyone smiling.

****

Luigi: This is-a all too familiar!

Thats when a voice shouted out.

****

Voice: Is that you, Luigi?

Everyone turned to see a shriveled up old guy with thick glasses and a lab coat on. 

****

Luigi: Professor!

****

Professor: The mansion suddenly re-appeared with more ghosts! Why are you all here?

Thats when the room lit up and from behind the professor five warriors emerged. One was Dark luigi. There was also a Dark Mario, Red Waluigi, Red Wario, and a Dark Zelda. Dark Luigi took out a flashlight and bashed the Professor over the head. The Professor fell to the ground out cold, blood gushing from a wound on his head.

****

Mario: Let-a go!

*

Mario ran at Dark Mario and Coin punched him. Dark Mario flung back and slammed into the wall and knocked over some candles. Dark mario flung a black fireball into Mario. Mario screamed in pain and smashed back into a table, cracking it in half. Dark Mario leapt up and landed on Mario's chest. Mario coughed, blood rolling down his chin. Mario flipped, knocking Dark Mario off of him into a chair. Mario pulled out his cape and smacked Dark Mario across the face with it.

*

Dark Luigi ran at Luigi and uppercut him. Luigi smacked into the bookshelf. The bookshelf staggered and fell onto Dark Luigi and Luigi. Luigi kicked it off and grabbed Dark Luigi by the chest. 

****

Luigi: THIS-A IS FOR THE PROFESSOR!

Luigi took out his flashlight and bashed Dark Luigi numerous times over the head. Dark Luigi growled and licked the black blood off right cheek. Dark luigi did a fire punch on Luigi. Luigi smacked right into one of the paintings on the wall. Luigi and the painting fell. Dark Luigi began to rapidly kick Luigi in the side. Dark Luigi grabbed Luigi by the collar and swung him around, then let him go sending him through a window. Dark Luigi followed Luigi out onto a balcony. Luigi was gone. Dark Luigi was about to go back in when Luigi jumped out from behind a lawn chair and tackled him. Luigi began to rapidly punch Dark Luigi.

*

Link ran at Dark Zelda and punched Her across the face. Dark Zelda used Din's Fire and sent Link into the wall. Link noticed she was as weak as the real Zelda. Link drew his bow and arrow and sent a light arrow right into Dark Zelda's heart. Dark Zelda gasped and collapsed.

*

Dark Luigi cried for help as Link ran over and began helping Luigi punch him. Luigi grabbed Dark luigi by the shoes and flung him over the balcony. Dark Luigi screamed as he fell into the backyard and down the well, smacking hard as he landed on his head with a loud CRACK. A puddle of blood surrounded Dark luigi's body.

*

Red Wario and Red WaLuigi knocked Mario off Dark Mario. They saw their two comrades die and decided to leave. The quickly vanished down the hallway.

****

Mario: YIPPE! AH HA HA!

****

Luigi: Yessa!

****

Link: SUARD!

****

Wario: I'm-a de best!

****

Waluigi: Wa Hahaha!

Luigi grabbed the professor and gave him to Link. Luigi used the key on the nearest door and opened it. They headed down the hallway and into what use to be the baby's room. The baby was back! They all used their vacuums and aimed them at the baby. The baby howled as it went into Luigi's vacuum. There was a locked door nearby. Suddenly five gameboys fell in front of them with a TETRIS cartridge in them. They had to play them. First Mario finished. Then Link and Luigi. Wario and Waluigi soon finished. A chest dropped and Luigi pulled out another key. He used it on the door. They entered and saw a staircase. They went up and were at the castle top! They saw King Boo fighting a black king boo! Dark King boo punched King boo and King boo vanished into thin air.

****

Luigi: EVERYONE!

They all whipped out vacuums and pointed them at dark king boo. For hours they were in a tug of war with dark king boo. Finally he went into Link's vacuum. Out of the ghost dropped Colra's Sword.

****

Link: Hooray!

****

Professor: What happened?

Suddenly the mansion shook, pillars fell.

****

Mario: What-a now-a?!

  
Suddenly in all his wickedness Izmal appeared before them. 

****

Izmal: So I see Colra has been awakened. And he has his knight. Link! Pha! He copied me. So typical of him. 

****

Link: Are…Are you…

****

Izmal: Yes I am Izmal.

Link charged at Izmal and jumped up holding his sword pointed at Izmal. Right before contact Izmal vanished. He reappeared right next to Link.

****

Izmal: Foolish warrior.

Izmal drove an elbow into Link's spine. Mario and Luigi charged at Izmal and flung fireballs. The fireballs were easily backhanded away by Izmal. Izmal kicked them across the face and threw them onto Link who was moaning in pain. Waluigi charged at Izmal and pulled back a fist to punch. Izmal punched Waluigi right in the gut. Mario and Luigi got off Link and all three of them charged at Izmal. Wario joined in and they all attacked. Izmal easily brought down all four of them without a scratch. Waluigi came up from behind and elbowed Izmal. Izmal stood and sighed.

****

Izmal: I really though I'd have some _DECENT_ opponents. 

Wario went to kick Izmal. The Professor shrieked. 

****

Wario: Take-a this!

Izmal elbowed Wario in the face.

****

Izmal: This is just as easy as Captain Falcon!

Izmal did a spin kick on all five of the fighters. He then held up his hands and all of them were struck by horrific lightning. They fell weakened.

****

Izmal: Now to do what I wanted to do. Hmm I think I'll choose Wario! He's _fat_ enough

Izmal began to change . He grew into a weird beast. He had the body and neck of a dragon. He had the legs of a human with sharp claws. He had the hands of a human too. His head was cylinder shaped with sharp teeth and three red eyes. He had the tail of a scorpion. He stood about the size of a house. He opened his mouth and roared. Six tentacles shot out of his mouth and latched onto Wario. Wario screamed as the tentacles pulled him up and into the mouth. The four other warriors gasped. Wario screamed as his legs kicked out of the mouth. The tentacles dragged him down Izmal's moist throat. The mouth shut behind him and all went black as Wario felt himself dragged deeper until he fell into the beast's stomach.

Izmal turned back into normal and burped. His henchmen appeared behind him holding Izmal's sword. Dark Link appeared with the henchmen.

****

Dark Link: Can we kill them now?

****

Izmal: Sure.

Before they could though there was a bright flash. Link, Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, and the Professor opened their eyes and saw they were back at HQ.

****

Colra: Ah great you brought my sword. Task completed.

***

****

Izmal: You coward Colra. Arg. 

****

Red Wario: We did it.

Izmal growled and drew his sword. He decapitated Red Wario and Waluigi.

****

Dark Link: Now what sir?

****

Izmal: To Colra's temple.

They vanished in a flicker just as the mansion collapsed.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Please Review!


	4. Colra's Temple

****

Chapter 4: Colra's Temple

__

*** Melee HQ***

Colra looked at the four. He glared and sighed.

****

Colra: Izmal got Wario didn't he?

****

Link: Yeah

****

Colra: Hopefully the others are doing good at the temple

__

***Colra's Temple***

Sonic and Shadow ran down the hallways. The Red Sonic and Shadow just a hallway away. The floor underneath them began to crumble and Sonic and Shadow leaped. They just barely made it as the floor crumbled into what seemed a never ending pit. Sonic breathed.

****

Sonic: Come on Shadow, we have to keep going.

****

Shadow: I hear voices.

Red Sonic and Shadow turned the hallway.

****

Red Shadow: There you freaks are!

****

Sonic: RUN!

Sonic and Shadow got up and ran. They skidded to a stop at the next hallway. It was a huge pool of lava with measly stone slabs floating in it!

****

Shadow: This isn't making things any better!

Sonic leapt to a stone tablet. The Red sonic and shadow turned the hallway. Sonic quickly leapt to the next one so Shadow could leap to the one he was just on. They jumped stone to stone to the other side. Then they turned the hallway as the red villains began jumping. Suddenly there was a flash and Luigi fell onto Sonic.

****

Sonic: It's the green plumber!

****

Luigi: Colra sent-a me to-a help the others find-a you-a!

****

Shadow: Others?

***

Ness, Ganondorf, Roy, and Marth walked along with Falco and Fox.

****

Fox: I can't believe that freak messed up and sent Falco and me with you guys.

****

Ganondorf: All to find some freaking hedgehogs. 

****

Ness: Okay!

****

Roy: I heard voices…

Suddenly a gun shot was heard and Falco fell to his knees grasping his chest. From down the hallway, Dark Fox was holding his blaster with smoke billowing out of it. Falco coughed and fell, dead. 

****

Fox: I'm gonna kill that jerk!

Fox charged down the hallway, tears streaming from his eyes. Fox was engulfed in flames.

****

Fox: EURRRAH!

Fox zoomed at Dark Fox and they smashed into a wall.

Meanwhile Dark Roy, Red Ganondorf, Dark Ness, and Dark Marth burst through a wall and laughed.

****

Ness: Don't these happenings seem repiticious? 

Dark Marth and Roy began to sword fight. Dark Roy and Marth also sword fought. Ness charged at Dark Ness and planted a fist in his face. Red Ganondorf unleashed Warlock Punch and sent Ganondorf into a wall. 

****

Dark Marth: En Garde!

The swords of Roy and Dark Marth clashed together. Sparks flew onto the ground. They continued to slash and block with their swords. Roy grinned and did an up slash with fire. Dark Marth dodged easily and smacked Roy in the head with the hilt of his sword. Roy gasped and did a leg sweep. Dark Marth fell to the ground and grinded his teeth. Dark Marth got up and clashed swords with Roy again. Sweat bulleted from their heads. Dark Marth smiled with an evil look. His eyes filled with a red color as he tried a few more slashes. Suddenly the real Marth was sent into a wall by Dark Roy, smashing so hard he left a dent. Roy turned and gasped. This was a big mistake. Dark Marth jabbed his sword right through Roy's armor and into his chest. Roy gasped wide eyed and fell to the ground clutching his chest, blood seeping through his fingers. Dark Marth drew his sword out and cleaned it of blood. He went to help Red Ganondorf. Everyone was sent flying when Ness unleashed PK Pulse in a green blast that sent the ceiling collapsing onto them all. 

***

Fox and Dark Fox were still at it. Dark Fox uppercut Fox sending him into a pillar. Fox grunted and picked himself up. He jumped at Dark Fox and did rapid punches to his jaw the pulled back and let one really powerful one loose. The punch connected with a loud CRACK. Dark Fox spit out two teeth as he flew back and slammed onto the ground.

****

Fox: I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Falco.

****

Dark Fox: Yeah right. Your pathetic world is doomed.

Fox sent a kick flying towards Dark Fox, who grabbed him by the ankle and tossed him into the wall.

***

Sonic, Shadow, and Luigi kept running. Red Sonic and Shadow were gaining on them. Red Shadow pulled a hand back

****

Red Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR!

A sharp bolt was sent through Sonic's body. Sonic fell to the ground in pain.

****

Luigi: Sonic!

Luigi darted back and grabbed Sonic and then flung two fireballs at the evil hedgehogs. They darted down the next hallway.

****

Red Sonic: SONIC WIND! 

A blue razor wind engulfed the three warriors and sent them flying. They had numerous cuts on their bodies.

****

Shadow: Luigi take sonic and go, I have a plan

****

Luigi: What-a bout-a you?!

****

Shadow: Don't worry about me, GO!

Luigi grabbed Shadow's shoulder.

****

Luigi: I won't-a let-a you.

Shadow growled but then nodded. They took off, the red hedgehogs following. They turned into what looked like a church with a statue of Colra in it. The red hedgehogs turned to entered but screamed in pain at the doorway. 

****

Red Shadow: There's a charm. They are safe in there for about four hours. 

****

Red Sonic: They have to leave before then.

***

Ganondorf pushed rubble off himself. Everyone began to get out of the rubble. Everyone except for Dark Falco, who had been killed. Ganondorf came up behind Red Ganondorf.

****

Ganondorf: THERE CAN AND WILL BE ONLY ONE GANONDORF!

Ganondorf drove his warlock sword into Red Ganondorf's back. The blade went through his back and out his chest. Red Ganondorf's eyes looked like they would fall out of there sockets. Blood oozed from the corners of his mouth. Ganondorf pulled out his sword and laughed.

****

Red Ganondorf: You will regret that….

Red Ganondorf began to glow a black glow. Ganondorf growled, he knew what was coming. Red Ganondorf screamed as a huge explosion occured. All the warriors gasped as when the smoke cleared Red Ganon stood growling.

****

Ganondorf: Holy….

He didn't get to finish. Red Ganon drew back a fist and punched Ganondorf sending him through a wall and far away into the trees. Red Ganon roared and followed after him. Marth charged after Ganon and jammed his sword into Red Ganon. Ganon howled and kicked Marth into the rubble. Ness glared and fired a well aimed PK Thunder. Ganon laughed but then gasped as Ganondorf leapt up and decapitated him.

****

Ganondorf: Like…I..Said…There can only… be one… Ganondorf.

Dark Ness and Dark Marth turned and ran. They vanished in a flicker. 

***

Dark Fox and Fox continued to fight. Fox bashed Dark Fox over the head with his blaster. Dark Fox growled and punched him right in the gut. He then rapidly kicked and punched Fox. Fox howled as he fell over a ledge from the second story. He grabbed onto the ledge by one hand. His fingers began to slip from the blood and sweat.

****

Dark Fox: Any last words?

****

Fox: If I'm gonna die I'm taking you with me! THIS ONE IS FOR FALCO!

Fox grabbed Dark Fox's leg and fell, the force pulling Dark Fox with him. Dark Fox screamed as they fell the two stories into the pit of lava outside the temple. Fox's last thought was a happy one saying he'd see Falco soon.

***

Sonic, Shadow, and Luigi had been able to sneak away from the red hedgehogs. They ran down the hallway and came to a stop when they saw Ness, Marth, and Ganondorf. 

****

Luigi: We found-a you!

Suddenly Marth gasped as a bolt of thunder went through his chest. Behind him stood Izmal. 

****

Izmal: FOOLS!

Izmal suddenly grew 70 ft tall and grabbed the almost dead Marth. He tossed Marth into his mouth and swished him around a bit before Swallowing.

****

Luigi: I'M-A GONNA KILL YOU!

****

Izmal: Yeah after you graduate speech class.

Luigi ran at Izmal, who merely elbowed him. Luigi growled. Sonic and Shadow double teamed Izmal, but he easily dodged and they collided. Ness used PK fire, but it was reflected at him. Ganondorf went to use his sword but Izmal held out a hand and shattered the blade. 

Suddenly there was a flash and they were gone.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
